


Timeless Love

by DepressoxEspresso



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Depressing, Fluff, Gen, Married Life, Post-Canon, Real Life, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressoxEspresso/pseuds/DepressoxEspresso
Summary: "Mrs. Higurashi." Inuyasha spoke softly. The elder woman turned around to face him, her expression one of obvious shock. "Oh, Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" she asked, trying to hide the sobs she held. "Kagome just left to go back to your world." "I know"





	

"It is a curious thing, the death of a loved one. We all know that our time in this world is limited, and that eventually all of us will end up underneath some sheet, never to wake up. And yet it is always a surprise when it happens to someone we know. It is like walking up the stairs to your bedroom in the dark, and thinking there is one more stair than there is. Your foot falls down, through the air, and there is a sickly moment of dark surprise as you try and readjust the way you thought of things."  
― Lemony Snicket, _Horseradish_

* * *

Inuyasha sat atop the Goshinboku tree, out of sight to the small family below. He had been coming here often lately. He had been watching Kagome just soon before she went into the well for the first time, and now she was about to go through it again for the last.

Three years ago in this world, they had defeated Naraku and the Shikon no Tama was wished out of existence. His younger self, along with Kagome had been separated for three years. It was without a doubt the worst time of Inuyasha's life.

Throughout their travels, whether he liked to admit it or not in his younger days, he had grown to love and respect Kagome. He regretted the way he treated her then deeply. He had a bad habit of pushing everyone he cared about away from him. He was insecure. The two women he had ever loved both died as a direct cause of being affiliated with him. He thought he had been cursed to a life of solitude and danger. But Kagome changed that.

She thought him how to live, how to laugh and how to cry. She taught him that there was more to life than just _living._ For once he was legitimately happy. And then, almost as quickly as she had come into his life, she was gone. Separated by time itself.

He found himself wishing every day during their separation that he had showed that he cared for her more than he let on. His mind was constantly buzzing with thoughts of; "what if she never comes back because of the way you treated her?" or "She found someone who shows their love on the other side."

The whole time travel thing still confused him. He had lived over 500 years since Kagome went through the well one last time, yet he watched her live her life on the other side of it. Some times he even saw himself from when he was younger. Was he always so stupid and reckless? What did Kagome see in him in the first place? He had never asked, happy in the fact that she had chosen him regardless.

He watched over Kagome during the three year split, protecting her so that she could return to him. It was hard. Kagome had died just over 4 centuries ago, yet she was still living and breathing happily here. He wished with all his being he could just hold her one last time and tell her how much he loved and missed her, but he knew that interfering would alter the timeline; even possibly making her never return to the feudal era at all.

He gave a sad smile at the memory of when he first sensed Kagome all those years ago. He had been playing with Miroku and Sango's children when he could smell her. His heart was doing acrobatics in his chest. When he lifted her from the well, he had never been happier in his life.

Not too long after she returned, they had gotten married. Miroku was the officiant and Sango the witness. It was a wedding fit for the bride of an inu-hanyou. It was midnight, in a meadow of flowers that Inuyasha thought smelled like her. They had beautiful silk drapings fluttering overhead in the trees. It was simple compared to the weddings he had seen in more modern times - the latest one being one of Miroku and Sango's descendants - but for the young couple, it was nothing short of perfect.

Inuyasha had been hesitant, but eventually Kagome wore him down to have children. She always wanted kids but he knew the fate of a half demon child. He could only think of his mother and her sadness at how Inuyasha himself had been treated. Kagome was too kind hearted to have to deal with that sort of pain.

But when their first child was born, all doubt that Inuyasha had ever felt about it was erased. He fell in love with his first born son immediately. He had silver hair and Inuyasha's ears and golden eyes. Everything else however, he took after his mother. They named him Souta in honour of Kagome's brother.

Their second child was a girl. His daughter took after Kagome to a T. She had raven black hair, piercing blue eyes and her button nose. The only trait Inuyasha seemed to pass on to her was his ears. They named her Izayoi after his own late mother. Izayoi had Inuyasha wrapped around her little fingers - another trait she took after Kagome - but he had no complaints. His family was his world, especially since for a majority of his life he thought he'd never have one again.

Kagome had aged too quickly. He always knew one day she would leave him forever, but he would've rather remained ignorant to that fact. He enjoyed every day he did have with her, all their fights, all the love she gave him even when he didn't deserve it, and their family.

As Kagome aged, Inuyasha stayed the same. When she was a small heap of bones and wrinkles, he maintained his spry 19 year old body. Every day he watched her get weaker and weaker. His heart breaking all the while. What good is immortality if you can only watch the ones you love die? Despite her obvious aging, Inuyasha still loved her. To him, she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

Kagome passed not too long after Miroku and Sango had. She was surrounded by her un-aging family, all grieving the loss of a wife and mother. Inuyasha held her as she took her final breaths, kissing her for comfort. When he heard her heart stop, a part of him died alongside with her. He let his tears fall for the first time in front of his children that day.

Later, they buried her next to his mothers grave.

Inuyasha was alone once again. His children were old enough to live their own life's. Everyone whom he had traveled with during their ordeal with Naraku was gone. He spend his days wandering the country, and when that got boring, the world. He made it a point to come visit his wife atleast once a year, if not more. He never missed a visiting day on the day she died. He would talk to her grave, feeling like she was sitting next to him, her head on his shoulder as he rambled. He told her about his travels, what their children were doing; how much he missed her.

Inuyasha could feel the tenseness in his children behind him. They often tagged along with him, watching over their mother quietly. He had told them that today they would be able to meet their grandmother. They knew that today was the last time they would be able to see their mother without being told.

He wouldn't be able to see her anymore after she went down that well for the last time. For Inuyasha, it was like watching Kagome die again.

The three watched as Kagome stepped into the shrine housing the dry well with held breaths. Not soon after, Kagome's mother followed.

Then, Kagome's scent was gone.

Inuyasha jumped out of the tree wordlessly, followed by his children - Kagome's children. She had always wanted her mother to meet them. It was finally time to honour that wish.

The three carefully approached Mrs. Higurashi, not wanting to startle her. She was staring down into the well.

"Mrs. Higurashi." Inuyasha spoke softly. The elder woman turned around to face him, her expression one of obvious shock.

"Oh, Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" she asked, trying to hide the sobs she held. "Kagome just left to go back to your world."

"I know," Inuyasha said plainly. Souta and Izayoi stepping up behind him. Izayoi was holding the outfit she wore the day she went back to the fuedal era, carefully folded in her arms.

Kagome's mother stared at them in wonder. Izayoi was a perfect carbon copy of kagome, minus the ears, and Souta took after his father. He knew she would know who they were without asking. She finally allowed tears to well up in her eyes before rushing to hug them all in a tight embrace.

He would tell her all that happened one day, but now was not the time. So they all just stood there, content in their silence.

Inuyasha swore he could feel Kagome embracing them all too.


End file.
